Saibamen Attack!
す！ おそるべしサイバイマン |Rōmaji title = Yamucha Shisu! Osoru Beshi Saibaiman |Literal title = Yamucha Dies! The Terror of the Saibaiman |Series = DBZ |Number = 23 |Edited = The Saibamen Strike |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = October 18, 1989 |English Airdate = July 21, 2005 |Manga = Let the Games Begin! *One Down... |Previous = The Darkest Day |Next = The Power of Nappa }} す！ おそるべしサイバイマン|Yamucha Shisu! Osoru Beshi Saibaiman|lit. "Yamucha Dies! The Terror of the Saibaiman"}} is the 17th episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 18, 1989. Its original American airdate was July 21, 2005. Summary The Saibamen face off with Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan as they prepare to fight. Gohan is feeling rather intimidated by these powerful beings, but Krillin and Piccolo encourage him to keep them from psyching him out. Their encouragement works and Gohan returns his focus to the battle at hand. The Saibamen strike first, and Krillin and Piccolo go on the defensive while Gohan stands paralyzed with shock and awe, as they battle around him with lightning speed. One Saibaman catches Gohan off guard and knocks him away, and two more Saibamen attempt to get near him, but Piccolo comes to his defense and stops the them from harming Gohan. In a brief break, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu appear and join the fight. The two ask why the Saibamen are there, and they are then acquainted with Gohan for the first time. Yamcha also arrives, enthusiastic to test his new abilities. Vegeta suggests that they hold a small contest with the Saibamen, since they are now six Z Fighters against six Saibamen. The Z Fighters accept, since this may buy them time for Goku to arrive. Meanwhile, Yajirobe is being interviewed on TV about the current battle, he explains that his team is currently fighting the Saiyans and that he is not yet apart of the action for strategic purposes. Tien volunteers to fight first, and quickly dominates his opponent. The Saibaman, however, stands back up, only to be destroyed mercilessly from behind by Vegeta for apparently holding back, warning the remaining Saibamen to fight at their best. Krillin volunteers to go next, but Yamcha requests to go instead, on the basis that Krillin has already been wished back to life with the Dragon Balls and will be lost forever if anything happens to him. Yamcha battles a Saibaman and apparently defeats it with a Kamehameha. He then becomes cocky enough to challenge the remaining four Saibamen by himself, but the beaten Saibaman wakes up and catches him by surprise by latching onto him. The Saibamen then self-destructs while still holding Yamcha, killing the both of them instantly. Grief-stricken and enraged over his friend's death, Krillin vows to take on the remaining Saibamen by himself in Yamcha's place. Major Events *The battle for Earth begins. *Yamcha is killed by a Saibaman. Battles *Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo vs. Saibamen *Tien Shinhan vs. A Saibaman *Yamcha vs. A Saibaman Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Paprika Wasteland **Kame House *Other World **Snake Way Objects *Tail *Battle Armor Differences from the manga *In the anime there is an additional scene where Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin confront the Saibamen prior to the arrival of Tien and Chiaotzu. In the manga they arrive before any of the fighting begins. *Yajirobe being interviewed on the current battle by reporters on TV is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime the battle with the Saiyans has TV news coverage. This allowed for additional scenes at Kame House where they watch and comment on the ensuing battle on TV. Trivia *This episode marks the first time Yamcha dies in the series. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 23 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 23 (BDZ) pt-br:Yamcha morre! Os temíveis Saibaimans fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 023 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z